1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a batch-type remote plasma processing apparatus, e.g., to an apparatus which is effectively utilized for depositing an insulative film or a metal film on a semiconductor wafer (wafer, hereinafter) on which a semiconductor integrated circuit including semiconductor elements is formed in producing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional batch-type remote plasma processing apparatus, a single wafer-feeding type remote plasma CVD apparatus has been used. However, in the single wafer-feeding type remote plasma CVD apparatus, since wafers are processed one by one, there has been a problem that throughput is small.